<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>John Kasai And The Not-So Ambiguously Gay Duo by TmntXSonic2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318001">John Kasai And The Not-So Ambiguously Gay Duo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TmntXSonic2003/pseuds/TmntXSonic2003'>TmntXSonic2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Based on the 2012 series, Best Friends, Buddy comedy, Comedy, Coming Out, Commentary, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Going to the movies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, LGBTQ Character, Main Character is an OC, Male Friendship, Movie Night, Multi, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Nudism, Original Character(s), Pansexual Character, Reaction, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Spider-Man (Raimi), TMNT AU, bebop and rocksteady are a couple, bebop and rocksteady are nudists, bebop and rocksteady are together, gay bebop, gay rocksteady, hulk 2003, reacting to a movie, reacting to hulk 2003, reacting to spider-man 2002, real events will be mentioned, serious conversations, spider-man 2002, takes place from 1999 to 2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TmntXSonic2003/pseuds/TmntXSonic2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story will revolve around John Kasai, my OC, and his evolving friendship with Bebop and Rocksteady over the span of 14 years (1999 through 2012). This a sidepiece to Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, so I suggest you read that first in order to understand the universe and why certain characters act the way they do.<br/>AU of the 2012 series. Warning: Language, Violence, Dark Themes, Nudity, Sexual Situations and Somewhat Graphic Conversations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebop &amp; Rocksteady (TMNT), Bebop (TMNT)/Rocksteady (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Bebop/Rocksteady (TMNT), Oroku Saki/Original Male Character(s), Shredder (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1999</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All rights go to Nickelodeon and Eastman/Laird. Like Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, this is an AU of the 2012 series, but this story will be exclusively focused on the Foot Clan, so there will be no mention of the turtles or any of their allies. This story takes place during Chapters 4 and 5 of Kasai: A Foot Clan Story. Warning: Violence, language, dark themes, nudity, sexual situations, and somewhat graphic conversations. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p><p><br/>
<em>October 15th, 1999</em>
</p><p><br/>
My triumphant return to the Foot Clan did not go the way I thought it would. After a long 2-year vacation, I expected to come back to the Clan and immediately pick up right where I left off. Things didn’t turn out that way. Instead, Master Shredder welcomed me back by DEMOTING me from my second-in-command position, because he thought I would be a “liability”.</p><p>LIABILITY MY ASS! I was still training regularly throughout those 2 years. It’s not like I did nothing but eat donuts and drinking beer like I was Homer Simpson. Not that I would ever drink beer because I live a straight-edge lifestyle, meaning no drugs, no smoking, and no alcohol. I’ve read enough horror stories about substance abuse in America to know that shit is bad for you.</p><p><br/>
So yeah, the day kind of sucked. But I did meet a lot of new faces. Some were normal and others were not-so-normal. The not-so-normal faces were described as mutants and they looked like a cross between anthropomorphic Disney animals and ’80s and '90’s action heroes. Although they looked incredibly badass, part of me was a little…unsure about mutants. Now, I’m not hateful or prejudice or anything like that. Never have and never will be. But…I don’t know, it just feels so weird and unreal to see walking, talking humanoid animals in real life. It felt like fucking Space Jam and I was Michael Jordan. But instead of playing basketball, we were killing people and taking over the crime world.</p><p><br/>
And then Master Shredder assigned me to work with Bebop, the humanoid warthog, and Rocksteady, the humanoid rhino. The two mutants were not only in a gay relationship with each other, but they also had “nudist tendencies”. Now, I had zero problems with the gay part. The nudist tendencies thing though… weirded me out a bit. They straight-up walked around the place in nothing but their jockstraps and they didn’t have one ounce of shame on their faces. One part of me respected them for being confident in how they wanted to live their lives. The other part of me thought it was weird as fuck, but at least it wasn’t anything harmful.</p><p><br/>
So, after talking with Master Shredder about my schedule, I walked back to the main hall, where all the entry-level Foot Soldiers were training. I watched them train from a distance, hoping none of them noticed me. Unfortunately, one of them did notice me, and judging by the expression on their face, they recognized me.</p><p><br/>
“Are…are you John Kasai?” asked the Foot Soldier.</p><p><br/>
“Yep. That’s me.” I said nonchalantly.</p><p><br/>
“You’re the guy who killed Hamato Yoshi, right?” asked the Foot Soldier.</p><p><br/>
“You can say that.” I said. I never knew if Hamato Yoshi had actually died that night. If he’s not dead, he’s probably wishing he was dead.</p><p><br/>
“Wow, it’s…it’s an honor, Mr. Kasai.” The Foot Soldier said before giving me a bow.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you and DON’T EVER CALL ME MR. KASAI. I hate that. Just call me John.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Yes sir.” The Foot Soldier said before going continuing his training.</p><p><br/>
I spent the next half hour talking to Bradford, Tiger Claw, Stockman, and Xever, before going back into the dojo to see what Bebop and Rocksteady were up to. I opened the door and was greeted with the…interesting visual of Rocksteady performing a handstand. It was quite impressive considering his size.</p><p><br/>
“Impressed?” asked Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“Very impressed. How long have you been like that?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
“He’s been at it for 2 minutes.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
A few more seconds went by before Rocksteady bailed out of the handstand by performing a cartwheel.</p><p><br/>
“I never would’ve guessed you would be this athletic.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, it’s a skill. Don’t want people thinking I’m a big, clumsy meathead.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“Same here. I can do a back handspring with zero issues.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“Really? Show me.” I said, curious to how the large mutant warthog would pull it off.</p><p><br/>
And to my shock, he did indeed pull it off and it made me give him a round of applause.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, that was fucking awesome.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“So, what exactly do you two do for training?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
“We mostly lift weights, hit the punching bag, stretch out our limbs, do some wrestling, that type of thing.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“And speaking of wrestling, we’re about to do that right now.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
The two mutants then took off their jockstraps, leaving them naked…right in front of me, which meant I got a good visual of their dicks. I was expecting abominations, but they ended looking like normal human dicks, except they were much bigger than the average human.</p><p><br/>
“You wrestle each other…naked?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
“Yeah. That’s how people wrestled when the sport first came up.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“Plus, it makes it more fun.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t know if I like your definition of fun.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Well, I know Bebop does.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
The two mutants then began to wrestle and it was one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen. They were somewhat playful while beating the crap out of each other. I swear their blows would kill a normal human being. In the end, Bebop made Rocksteady tap out by wrapping his legs around Rocksteady’s throat. Bebop quickly let go of the hold and laid down right next to Rocksteady. The two started to touch each other more intimately and I started to feel very uncomfortable.</p><p><br/>
“I suggest you leave. Me and Rocksteady are going to have more “fun”. If you know what I mean.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
Knowing exactly what he meant, I quickly left the room and let the two mutants “get it on” in private.</p><p><br/>
<em>Later That Night</em>
</p><p><br/>
I was in my Foot Clan bedroom, laying in my large bed, trying to process the events of what happened today. I contemplated calling Susan and telling her about mutants but I chose not to. It’s not like she would believe me. Hell, no one would believe me, unless they were on an acid trip.</p><p><br/>
While in the middle of deep thought, I heard a knock on my door.</p><p><br/>
“Who is it?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
“It’s us. Bebop and Rocksteady. Can we come in?” asked Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“Sure.” I said.</p><p><br/>
Bebop and Rocksteady entered my room and as I expected, they were naked. They really weren’t kidding when it came to their “nudist tendencies”.</p><p><br/>
“What do you two want? It’s like 1 am.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Well, we accidentally locked ourselves out of our room because SOMEONE wanted to get a late-night snack.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“Shut up. You were just as hungry as me.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“So, can we sleep in your room for one night only? We promise we won’t touch each other.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. These two giant, naked mutants wanted to sleep in the same bed with me. Just the visual in my head of the three of us sleeping in the same bed freaked me out a bit.</p><p><br/>
“Can’t you just break down your bedroom door instead?” I asked.</p><p><br/>
“We didn’t want to make a whole lot of noise at this hour, so our next best option was you. Besides, Shredder wanted us to connect with each other.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“I don’t think this is what Shredder meant.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Look, it’s not like we’re going to have a three-way or something like that.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“That’s what it’ll look like without proper context.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“John, we promise there will be no touching. We don’t want to make this weirder than it already is.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
I thought about Bebop and Rocksteady’s words for a moment. I knew it would incredibly weird for me, a straight married man, to sleep with two naked male mutants. But at the same time, it was late and I didn’t want to come off like a dick to the two mutants. You know what? Why not? I’ve made plenty of questionable choices throughout my life, why not add one more to the mix. What’s the worst that can happen?</p><p><br/>
I sighed before saying, “Fine. You can sleep here tonight. But if either of you two touch me, you’re sleeping on the floor. Understand?”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah.” Bebop and Rocksteady said simultaneously.</p><p><br/>
“Good. Now let’s get some sleep.” I said.</p><p><br/>
Bebop and Rocksteady then got into my bed and were on different sides of the bed. Bebop was on my left and Rocksteady was on my right, meaning I was sandwiched between the two mutants. Just what I wanted. How much worse can it get?</p><p><br/>
About a minute later, Bebop let out a loud fart, which made me cover my face with my pillow.</p><p><br/>
I guess I was wrong.</p><p><br/>
<em>The Next Morning</em>
</p><p><br/>
Thankfully, the fart was the last thing that happened while we were sleeping. Nothing else happened. As Bebop and Rocksteady promised, there was ZERO touching between the three of us. Despite it being super weird, it wasn’t that bad at all. If something similar like this happened again, I wouldn’t mind it too much.</p><p><br/>
Unfortunately, while I was waking up, I forgot about the touching rule and I accidentally touched Rocksteady’s dick.</p><p><br/>
As soon I as realized it, I freaked out and said, “OH MY FUCKING GOD!”</p><p><br/>
My scream woke Bebop and Rocksteady right up and they asked me, “John, what’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>
“What’s wrong? I just touched Rocksteady’s dick!” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Okay, so you touched my dick on accident. It’s not the end of the world.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“Dude, it’s not okay. I’m STRAIGHT. I’m married. I have a wife. I can’t touch another dude’s dick. It’ll make me feel gay and I’d rather not be gay. No offense.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“Dude, we get it. It’s cool.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“It’s not that I hate gay people, because I don’t. Love is love, as long as it’s not illegal. It’s just that…this whole thing makes me feel weird.” I said.</p><p>“John, it’s fine. You’re straight and you’re allowed to stay straight. We’re not trying to make you gay or anything like that.” said Rocksteady.</p><p><br/>
“I know. I know. I made a big deal out of nothing. I’m sorry.” I said.</p><p><br/>
“John, you have nothing to apologize for. If I was straight, I would’ve acted the exact same way. You’re fine.” said Bebop.</p><p><br/>
“Thanks guys. You know, I’m really glad Shredder paired me up with you two. I think we’re going to be great friends.” I said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2000</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p>
<p>
  <em>April 14<sup>th</sup>, 2000</em>
</p>
<p>It has now been 6 months since I became friends with Bebop and Rocksteady and so far, things have been going fine. We’ve really started to gel with each other whenever we were training or on a mission. Their strength and my ninja skills made us a deadly trio and a lot of people in the crime world were starting to notice how dangerous we really were.</p>
<p>When we weren’t breaking bones and making people bleed, we talked with each other and it turned out that we shared similar interests. The three of us liked the same types of music, the same types of video games, and even the same types of food. We did differ a bit when it came to movies. Bebop and Rocksteady were more into dumb action movies with explosions, hot women, and cheesy one-liners, while I was more into movies that go against the norm. My favorite movie of last year was Fight Club and I’ve heard about this movie called American Psycho, which sounds right up my alley.</p>
<p>But even after all this time together, I still didn’t know their real names or even their real backstories. The only names they would go by were Bebop and Rocksteady and it was honestly starting to get a little frustrating. All I wanted to do was get to know these guys more, so we can be more open with each other and not be so damn secretive or vague.</p>
<p>Well, today’s the day that changes. I’m going to directly ask them about their past lives. If they don’t want to answer, I won’t bother them with the question again.</p>
<p>I walked into the dojo, where the two mutants were working out. Bebop was lifting some weights, while Rocksteady was doing some pushups. And as usual, all they wore was their jockstraps.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys.” I said.</p>
<p>“Hey John, what’s up?” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“You mind if I talked to you guys in my room?” I asked.</p>
<p>“No, not really. Why in your room?” asked Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“I’d rather not talk about it publicly.” I said.</p>
<p>“Alright, then.” said Bebop as he put away the weights.</p>
<p>Once the three of us were in my room, we all sat on my bed and I asked them the million-dollar question.</p>
<p>“So, since we’ve been friends for quite a while now, I have to ask…what were your past lives like?” I asked.</p>
<p>“John, we told you that we don’t like talking about pasts.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“I know, but I really want to know you guys more and have a stronger relationship with you two, rather than the surface-level friendship stuff. I want us all to be more open with each other and not worry about secrets. I just want us to be closer as friends.” I said.</p>
<p>Bebop and Rocksteady looked at each other, before Bebop asked, “Do you really want to know?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And I promise whatever you say in this room, will stay in this room. I won’t tell anybody about what happened here today. If you don’t want to talk about something that might bring back traumatic memories, then that’s perfectly fine. I’m not going to force you to talk about shit that might make you uncomfortable.” I said.</p>
<p>“Alright, we’ll tell you.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Well, okay then. You can start whenever you’re ready.” I said.</p>
<p>Bebop took a deep breath before saying, “First things first, my name is not really Bebop. It’s Anton Zeck.”</p>
<p>“And my real name is Ivan Steranko, not Rocksteady.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“I grew up in the projects in New York City with only my mom. I never knew my dad because he left right before I was born. My mom constantly used drugs to numb the pain of not only my dad leaving us, but also the fact that we were living on the poverty line. And when it came to drugs, she took the hard stuff. We’re talking cocaine, heroin, crystal meth, and just tons and tons of painkillers. It was bad. She had a revolving door of boyfriends coming in and out of our small apartment. A few of those men beat her behind closed doors but she never told me anything. I learned later on that she was a prostitute and she was so desperate for money that slept with assholes, even though they treated her like shit.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“Good God, Bebop. I’m so sorry you had to go through that, especially as a child. I wouldn’t wish that type of childhood on to anyone.” I said.</p>
<p>“And that’s just his story, I haven’t even told you about mine.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Well, by all means, tell me your story.” I said.</p>
<p>“I was born in Moscow, Russia, and lived there with my father and my mother. Unfortunately, my mother left my father when I was 5 because of his abusive behavior. I had no idea what was going on at the time since I was so young. I had no clue how horrible my father truly was. We ended up moving to America when I was 9 and things only got worse. My father tended to beat me whenever I was “out of line”, although he sometimes beat me whenever he felt like it. He left bruises, cuts, welts, and even beat me so bad that there was blood in my urine.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ.” I said.</p>
<p>“But wait, there’s more. He was incredibly racist. He HATED anyone who wasn’t white. He would openly use racial slurs in front of me, without a hint of regret. And to add on top of all that, he was extremely homophobic. If he saw someone who was gay, he’d either call them a slur or beat the shit out of them.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Damn Rocksteady, your dad is a fucking demon. I’ve never heard of a father that awful in my life.” I said.</p>
<p>“And what was really bad about it was that I went with it. For most of my teenage years, I was forced to treat anyone who didn’t look like me like complete trash. And if I didn’t, he would beat my ass. The stuff I had to say and do during that time was so cruel and embarrassing, it made me ashamed of myself. I knew deep down that what I was doing wasn’t right, but I had to do it to avoid being beaten or worse, get kicked out of the house.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“And during my teenage years, I was bullied by everyone because of how poor I was. My clothes were old, my shoes were torn, and my backpack was falling apart at the seams. The students either beat me or said some really cruel shit to me. No teacher wanted to help me and all they did was ignore me. Not to mention that my mom was on drugs all the time. My life was a living hell at that time.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>WOW. I had a feeling Bebop and Rocksteady had some bad pasts, but I never thought it would be THIS BAD. The stuff they went through was sickening and it honestly made me want to give up on humanity. Those two deserve so much love after all the pain and misery they had to endure.</p>
<p>“So, how did you two meet?” I asked.</p>
<p>“We were both 17 at the time. After letting my father beat me for years, I decided I wasn’t going to take it anymore. We had a fight, he tried to strangle me, I threw him against the wall, I opened the door, ran, and never looked back.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Like Rocksteady, I also ran away from home. I knew my life with my drug-addict mother would lead to a dead end. I was sick of school, sick of getting bullied, sick of being ignored by teachers, sick of living in a dump. I was sick of all of it. So, I ran away.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“The two of us spent the next few weeks living on our own. Neither of us had family, friends, or any money. We were broke, homeless, starving, and struggling to survive. And on one random day, I was dumpster diving, looking for something valuable to sell in order to buy some food, when all of a sudden, someone apparently had the same idea and jumped into the exact same dumpster that I was in.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I kind of “borrowed” his dumpster and he was a little ticked off about it. We argued for a bit, had a little scuffle, and then I saw a large bruise around his neck. I asked him about it and at first, he refused to tell me.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to say anything. At that time, Bebop was just a stranger to me. I couldn’t trust him. But then he told me that “He wouldn’t judge me” and “He’d been through shit too”. And that made me change my mind. Bebop was the first person in my life who truly gave a shit about me and what I was going through.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“So, he told me about the abuse he had to endure and I told him about the problems with my mom and school. Despite the two of us being broken, we somehow connected with each other. We made each other stronger. If no one in the world gave a shit about us, then it would be us against the world, simple as that.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“For the next few years, we worked with a lot of small gangs. We did some dirty work, got paid, got to eat, had some places to sleep, and grew closer and closer as friends. Then one day, everything changed.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“We met the one and only, Oroku Saki. And he invited us to join the Foot Clan. It was a big opportunity for us. The Foot Clan was an organization that was both feared and respected in the crime world, plus it meant more money and potentially a better place to sleep, so…we accepted.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“We went through our initiation process and then Saki asked us if we wanted to be part of an experiment. Baxter Stockman wanted to test the effects of mutagen on humans and he needed volunteers. And since we only had each other at this point and the world seemed to reject us, we volunteered.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“And let me tell you, the mutation process HURT LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER. Our whole bodies changed and we were no longer human. Instead, we became human-animal hybrids. We were now bigger and stronger than the average human. I became a warthog and Rocksteady became a rhinoceros. We then changed our names to the names we currently use and since we both knew no girl on the planet wanted to hook up with us, I decided to ask Rocksteady if he wanted to be with me.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“And if there was anyone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it was Bebop, so I said yes. And the rest was history.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Wow. I…I don’t know what to say. You two have been through a lot and now you’ve found each other.” I said.</p>
<p>“Yep and I’ve never been happier in my whole life.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“Same here. Society be damned! Nothing is going to stop me from being with Bebop. Nothing!” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m curious, have either of you tried to speak with your parents since you ran away?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Nope. I’ve never looked back.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“Hell no. If my father found out I was with Bebop, he would have a stroke, guaranteed. To him, Bebop is his worst nightmare. Not only is he gay, but he’s also black, two things my father despised. So yeah, I’ve never talked to him since I left.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“Okay, well, that answers that question. Uh, I guess there’s nothing else to say. You guys mind if I gave you two a hug?” I said.</p>
<p>“No, not at all.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>I then gave the two mutants a hug, who then returned the hug and the whole thing felt really good. Our relationship was now much stronger and we felt more like brothers than just acquaintances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took much longer than expected, mostly because college is controlling my life, but I’m happy with how the chapter turned out. Now, the next chapter will take place in the year 2001 and it will revolve around the events of 9/11. There’s a reason why I put “real events will be mentioned” as a tag for this story. Now, as for Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, I’m about 40% done with the last chapter. I have all the ideas, I just need to make them flow together naturally. Also, I’ll work on a new chapter for The Mutant And The Redneck, since that’s far easier than a Kasai chapter. Another also, I’ve thought about writing a mini-story about Rise of the TMNT and it will likely come out once I’m done with Kasai. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This chapter directly mentions the events of 9/11. This will likely be the most serious chapter in the entire story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p>
<p>
  <em>September 11<sup>th</sup>, 2001</em>
</p>
<p>It started out like any normal day. Well, normal for me, at least. I woke up early, washed up, and began my early morning training. I did some stretches, performed some flips, and took my aggression out on a punching bag. Just usual routine stuff.</p>
<p>With the exception of myself, the dojo was completely empty. This didn’t bother me for two reasons. One, I preferred when it wasn’t crowded. And two, it was still really early. And you really don’t want to be trying to perform impressive feats of athleticism when you’re still sleepy.</p>
<p>Once I was done, I made my way back to my room, only to notice everyone crowding around a TV. Curious, I checked to see what everyone was looking at, and judging by their facial expressions, it wasn’t good.</p>
<p>They were watching a news broadcast and it was describing how two planes crashed right into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center building in New York. The images looked horrific and it made me ask, “Who the fuck would do something like this?”</p>
<p>Now look, I know I’m a part of a criminal syndicate and as a unit, we’ve done some terrible things, but we would NEVER do something like that. Something that would kill thousands of innocent people. And there’s not even a motive as to why the planes crashed into the buildings, but hopefully, something will pop up real soon.</p>
<p>And while looking at the broadcast, I suddenly had a sick realization.</p>
<p>New York. World Trade Center. Manhattan. Susan. Kate.</p>
<p>“Shit.” I said to myself before rushing to my room and finding my cell phone.</p>
<p>I quickly dialed Susan’s number and prayed that she answered. If she and Kate died, I…I don’t know what I would do. My life would essentially be over. Their deaths would truly destroy me.</p>
<p>It took 20 seconds before I got a response and those 20 seconds felt like an hour.</p>
<p>And thankfully, the call didn’t go to voicemail.</p>
<p>“John!” Susan yelled, sounding very distraught.</p>
<p>“Susan! Are you okay? Is Kate okay? Are you two safe?” I asked.</p>
<p>“We’re okay. We’re hiding in the bathroom.” said Susan.</p>
<p>“Do you know what’s happening out there?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah, two planes just crashed into the Twin Towers and everyone outside is screaming and panicking and…Oh God, John, I don’t know what to do. And there’s nothing but smoke and ash and…Oh God.” Susan said as she completely breaks down.</p>
<p>“What if there’s more? What if this is just the beginning of something? What if-?” Susan asked before I stopped her.</p>
<p>“Susan, just breathe. Breathe. Calm down. You’re going to be fine. You and Kate will be fine. I know it looks awful, but you need to be strong.” I said to not just Susan but myself as well because I was about to have a panic attack.</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll try.” said Susan.</p>
<p>“Now, how can I get to you?” I asked.</p>
<p>“You can’t.” said Susan.</p>
<p>“What?!?” I asked.</p>
<p>“Planes are being grounded all over the world. There’s no way you can make it back here.” said Susan.</p>
<p>I stood in shocked silence for a few seconds. Susan was right. Since I was currently in Japan and she was in New York, there was zero chance I could be with her and Kate. I couldn’t protect them. I couldn’t comfort them. I couldn’t do anything for them.</p>
<p>“Okay, uhhh…when flights are back up and running, I’ll take the first flight home. I promise.” I said.</p>
<p>“Please do. I love you.” said Susan.</p>
<p>“I love you too. Stay strong.” I said before turning off the phone.</p>
<p>I walked out of my room and noticed everyone in the Foot Clan looking at me. All of them had looks of sympathy on their faces and clearly felt awful about my situation.</p>
<p>“John, I’m…I’m so sorry.” Shredder said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away and started to get angry. Not only was I angry at those inhuman fucks for killing all those people, but I was also angry at myself. Angry that I couldn’t be there when they needed me. Angry how I was powerless to do anything about it. And I needed to unleash that anger somehow.</p>
<p>I walked back into the dojo, with tears flowing down my face and I destroyed everything in my path. I threw a dumbbell into a mirror, shattering it completely. I took a barbell and smashed it against any equipment near me. And finally, I pushed over a weight rack, sending all the weights to the floor.</p>
<p>Eventually, I became exhausted and all I could do was drop down to my knees and cry openly. I didn’t even care who saw me. My family was in danger and there was nothing I could do about it.</p>
<p>I continued to cry until I felt some large hands touch my shoulders. I turned around and it was Bebop and Rocksteady.</p>
<p>“John, I know there’s nothing we can say that could make you feel better but if you need emotional support, you can always talk to us.” said Bebop.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we’ll listen to every word and constantly be by your side. Especially, in times like this.” said Rocksteady.</p>
<p>I wiped the tears from my face and hugged the two mutants like my life depended on them and it kind of did.</p>
<p>Bebop and Rocksteady returned the gesture and we hugged in silence for over 3 minutes. Not being with my family during this tragedy was the biggest failure of my entire life. But I was glad that Bebop and Rocksteady were willing to support and give me emotional support during this horrible event. And it’s one of the reasons why they’re my all-time best friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’m honestly not sure enjoyed is the right word for this because this chapter was pretty rough. But don’t worry, things will only improve from here. The next chapter will revolve around the three going to see Spider-Man 2002 in a movie theater and hilarity will ensue. As for other stories, I’m currently working on The Mutant and The Redneck, TMNT X, and a mini ROTTMNT story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 2002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I used Google Translate for the Japanese dialogue in this chapter, so it likely won’t be 100% accurate, but I did put the English version of the dialogue right next to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p><p>
  <em>May 11<sup>th</sup>, 2002</em>
</p><p>For the past week, all I’ve heard in the movie world is how Spider-Man broke numerous records at the box office and made superhero movies cool again. Now, I’ve never really been a comic book guy or a superhero guy. I did like some comic book characters like Wolverine and Deadpool, mainly because they reminded me of myself in several ways. But Spider-Man? I mean I’ve never had a problem with the character. He was colorful and he can be funny at times, but I was never all that interested in him.</p><p>And now, the whole world was going insane over his first live-action movie and Bebop and Rocksteady were no exception. Unlike me, they were superhero fanatics and have been waiting to Spider-Man on the big screen for years. They wanted to watch it the second it came out, even if the movie was dubbed in Japanese, which it would be because we were in Japan.</p><p>But there was one problem. They were mutants and they couldn’t be in public places without causing a scene. Their size and physical features would make them easy to spot, so their options for going out in public were severely limited.</p><p>However, Bebop and Rocksteady were never bothered by their appearances or how other people looked at them. They had zero shame being mutants, gay, or naked. In a way, it made me admire them. Plenty of people wished they had the confidence that those two displayed.</p><p>So, we came up with a plan.</p><p>“Alright, I know you two want to see the Spider-Man movie really bad, right?” I said.</p><p>“Hell yeah, man! It’s the biggest thing out right now!” said Bebop.</p><p>“And I’ve heard it’s quite excellent.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“And you know that you can’t really be seen in public looking like…this.” I said while pointing my fingers at them.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s your point?” asked Bebop.</p><p>“So, to help you watch the movie, I bought a whole movie theater for the three of us. No one else is allowed inside, besides staff of course. And if anyone gives you two shit, they’ll have to deal with me.” I said.</p><p>“Really? You would do that for us?” asked Rocksteady.</p><p>“Yeah, man. I know how excited you two are for this movie and I didn’t want you guys to wait until it hit DVD.” I said.</p><p>“Awesome! When are we going?” asked Bebop.</p><p>“Tonight, actually.” I said.</p><p>“Fuck yeah! Let’s do it.” said Bebop.</p><p>
  <em>A Few Hours Later</em>
</p><p>We left the Foot HQ and went off to the movies. Instead of using a car, we decided to use some good old ninja stealth to make our way to the theater. Now, despite being big guys, Bebop and Rocksteady were quite good at moving like ninjas and mastering the art of invisibility. They really wanted to break the stereotype of big guys being stupid and clumsy and I give them a round of applause for doing that.</p><p>It took us awhile, but we finally made it to the theater and as I expected, no one was around the area. Nearly all the parking spots were empty, except for the employee-only parking spots.</p><p>“Perfect.” I said.</p><p>We walked up to the building and looked at the cashier behind a pane of glass.</p><p>“Kon'nichiwa, dono yō ni otetsudai dekimasu ka?” (Hello, how may I help you?) asked the cashier.</p><p>“Watashi wa kon'ya , watashi to 2-ri no yūjin no tame ni eigakan o kōnyū shimashita. Supaidāman ni ai ni ikimasu.” (I bought the movie theater tonight for me and two friends. We’re going to see Spider-Man.) I said.</p><p>“Sō sō. Dōzo haitte kudasai.” (Ah yes. Please come in.) said the cashier.</p><p>The three of us entered the movie theater and Bebop commented “Damn man. You’re pretty good at speaking Japanese. Way better than I’ll ever be.”</p><p>“Trust me, I’m not that good. I’d rather speak English, but it doesn’t hurt to learn a second language, especially in a place where English isn’t the dominant language.” I said.</p><p>We bought our popcorn and drinks and made our way towards the auditorium I chose. While this auditorium would usually fit 100 people, it was now just for the three of us. We sat down in our seats, I sat right in between Bebop and Rocksteady.</p><p>During the previews, Bebop and Rocksteady just had to make things weird by not only taking off their shoes, but also taking off their pants and putting their feet on the seats right in front of them. Now, they were only wearing their shirts and jockstraps and I was right in the middle of them.</p><p>“Seriously?” I groaned.</p><p>“What? This is what me and Beebs do when we watch a movie.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Yeah, in my opinion, it’s the best way to watch a movie.” said Bebop.</p><p>“Ugh. Fine, just don’t be too obnoxious. I want to enjoy the movie.” I said.</p><p>For the next 2 hours, we yelled the screen, mocked the CGI, laughed at the fight scenes, and had a overall great time. Plus, the movie turned out to be pretty good. Granted, it was a little too cheesy for my taste, but it was still enjoyable.</p><p>Once the movie was over, Bebop and Rocksteady put their pants and shoes back on and the three of us exited the auditorium. But before we could leave, Rocksteady needed to go to the bathroom to take a piss.</p><p>While we waited for Rocksteady, Bebop asked me, “So, how do you feel about superheroes now?”</p><p>“I don’t know. They’re sort of cool, I guess. And judging by how well this movie is doing, Hollywood is now going to make a ton of these superhero movies.” I said.</p><p>“Definitely. I know next year is going to have Hulk, Daredevil, and X-Men 2. Plus, Spider-Man 2 has been confirmed for 2004, so when it comes out, I’ll be there opening night.” said Bebop.</p><p>“But what about DC? Don’t they have any movies?” I asked.</p><p>“Apparently, there’s supposed to be a Batman/Superman crossover movie but it’s just a rumor.” said Bebop.</p><p>Rocksteady then came out of the bathroom, looking relieved and he said, “Ready to go?”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go.” I said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was fun writing something light-hearted for change and you’ll see more chapters like this in the story. In fact, the next chapter will be about their experience watching Hulk 2003 and it will be the polar opposite of their reaction to Spider-Man. It’ll basically be a commentary/roast on the movie, so it should be fun. As for my other stories, I’m just getting started on TMNT X and I’ll soon finish The Mutant and The Redneck and start working on my ROTTMNT story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I obviously don’t hold the rights to Hulk (2003). Those rights belong to Universal and Marvel. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John’s POV</p><p>
  <em>August 2<sup>nd</sup>, 2003</em>
</p><p>Another year. Another big superhero movie that Bebop and Rocksteady won’t shut up about. And unlike the red and blue Spider-Man, this character’s primary colors are green and purple. And that character is the Hulk. You know, the big, green giant that’s literally fueled by rage, since the more he gets pissed off, the stronger he gets. Not to mention his famous line, “HULK SMASH”.</p><p>Like Spider-Man, his character was very popular but unlike Spider-Man, his movie was not so popular. In fact, the movie was a disappointment, from both a financial and critical perspective. From what I’ve heard in the States, the movie was hot trash. It was boring, slow, and it wasn’t accurate to the comics. If it was up to me, I would avoid it like the plague. However, not only were Bebop and Rocksteady determined to see it for themselves, but there was literally nothing else to do. Business in the Foot Clan has been dreadfully slow for the past few weeks, so it would be nice to get out and doing something non-Foot Clan related. Even if we had to watch a bad movie.</p><p>So, just like last time, I bought the movie theater, the three of us went inside, entered the auditorium, sat down in our seats, and waited for the movie to start. But unlike last time, Bebop and Rocksteady decided to take their tendencies a couple steps further. Instead of being semi-nude, they went full nude. This meant no shoes, no pants, no shirts, and no jockstraps. But I didn’t question it because I’d gotten so used to seeing them in the buff that it didn’t bother me anymore. Although I did have a habit of staring at their dicks one too many times.</p><p>“Come on John, stop looking at them like that. You’re straight. You have a wife. You like women. But…guys don’t look that bad though. Wait, NO! What am I saying? You’re straight and you’ll always be straight.” I thought to myself while siting in between Bebop and Rocksteady.</p><p>
  <em>Opening Credits</em>
</p><p>“Not how I expected the movie to start but okay.” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought it would start with an action scene or a tease or something. Not starfish and monkeys and science.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Maybe once Bruce appears, things will get interesting.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>The First Betty Talks With Bruce Scene</em>
</p><p>“Maybe I was wrong.” I said.</p><p>“Ugh. Like I know it’s trying to build suspense and anticipation, but god damn, when will things pick up?” asked Bebop.</p><p>“Probably when Bruce gets blasted by gamma radiation.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Where Bruce Is Exposed To Gamma Radiation</em>
</p><p>“Wow, that was underwhelming. What even happened?” I asked.</p><p>“Beats me. That was a weird edit.” said Bebop.</p><p>“At least now, we get to the point where Bruce becomes the Hulk.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Where Bruce First Transforms Into The Hulk</em>
</p><p>“Fucking finally! It took long enough!” said Bebop.</p><p>“And I barely see him. Great job, movie.” I said.</p><p>“At least he’s smashing things. So they got that part right. Hopefully, an action scene will pop up real soon.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“I know we’re not that far into the movie, but I fucking hate this editing style. Like, I know it’s trying to mimic a comic book and whatnot, but Ang Lee took it way too far and it’s taking me out of the movie.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Where Bruce Is Attacked By Talbot And Transforms Into The Hulk Again</em>
</p><p>“And now we can clearly see the Hulk and honestly, I wish they kept him in the dark because damn, he looks weird.” I said.</p><p>“He kind of looks like Shrek.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“That’s what I was thinking! He looks like Shrek if he took a ton of steroids and dropped the Scottish accent, which would make a worse version of Shrek.” I said.</p><p>“Yeah, the effects could much better.” said Bebop.</p><p>“Stupid question but when Bruce transforms into the Hulk, shouldn’t all of his clothes be ripped to shreds? Like, literally everything but his pants is torn apart. I don’t get it.” I said.</p><p>“I guess it’s because kids like the Hulk and I don’t think parents would be too thrilled to see a naked Hulk.” said Bebop.</p><p>“I know I would be thrilled.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Of course, you would.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Aftermath Of The Hulk Fighting Mutants Dogs Scene</em>
</p><p>“You know, when Hulk fans were hyped about this movie, I don’t think they wanted to see Hulk fight weird mutant dogs. Just my opinion.” I said.</p><p>“Look, he’s naked!” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that he’s naked.” I said.</p><p>“Come on movie, you’ve sucked so far but if you show me Hulk’s dick, then I’ll give you a 10 out of 10.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“I sincerely doubt we’re going to see Hulk’s big, green cucumber.” I said.</p><p>“Annnnnnd he’s back to normal.” said Bebop.</p><p>“Damnit! Fucking cowards didn’t want to show Hulk’s dick. This movie sucks ass.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“We did see his butt though, so that’s something.” said Bebop.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Movie still sucks though.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Of Bruce And Betty Talking In The Desert</em>
</p><p>“Oh my fucking God, ANOTHER TALKING SCENE. HAVEN’T WE HAD ENOUGH?!?” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Apparently not.” I said.</p><p>“A Hulk movie should be non-stop action and a bit of drama. This is the complete opposite of that and it sucks.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Of Talbot Dying In A Hilarious Explosion</em>
</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?” I yelled.</p><p>“I have no clue.” said Bebop.</p><p>“Yeah, I have no words for that.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“I don’t even know what I’m looking at anymore. This editing is a joke.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Of Hulk Fighting The Army In The Dessert</em>
</p><p>“Thank God, a good action scene.” said Bebop.</p><p>“If most of the movie was like this, it would be great.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“I bet it’s all going to go downhill right after this.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Aftermath Of Hulk Turning Back Into Bruce In San Francisco</em>
</p><p>“What did I tell you?” I said.</p><p>“That was the only entertainment throughout the whole movie and it ends like that. Without a fucking bang.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“Why couldn’t they have an action scene in the city? The idea of Hulk tearing up the city sounds awesome. But I guess they didn’t have enough budget.” said Bebop.</p><p>“At least, it’s almost over. Maybe there’s one last final fight and it turns out to be awesome.” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Scene Of Hulk Fighting His Father Underwater</em>
</p><p>“Fuck this movie.” I said.</p><p>“You’ve finally had enough?” asked Bebop.</p><p>“I willing to give it a chance but now I’m done.” I said.</p><p>“I was done 15 minutes ago.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“I mean, is this seriously the final fight of the movie? Hulk and his crazy, lighting dad fighting underwater, in the dead of night, where you can barely see a thing. Are they joking?” I said.</p><p>
  <em>Ending Credits</em>
</p><p>“Thank Christ, it’s over. So, thoughts?” I asked.</p><p>“It was bad. I don’t know what Ang Lee was thinking.” said Bebop.</p><p>“It was the Hulk movie no one wanted. I wanted to have a fun time watching Hulk smash shit, not watching Bruce go through relationship issues with his dad and Betty.” said Rocksteady.</p><p>“So, are we all in agreeance that the Hulk movie sucked?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes.” Bebop and Rocksteady said simultaneously.</p><p>“Good, because I’m never watching that movie ever again.” I said.</p><p>Once Bebop and Rocksteady got dressed, we quickly left the theater and made our way back to the Foot HQ. Although the movie sucked, watching it with Bebop and Rocksteady made the experience kind of fun. Hopefully, there will be better superhero movies we can watch in the near future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Writing this chapter was a lot of fun, it was like writing a commentary video similar to Pretty Much It. This is the beginning of John’s “gay thoughts”, which will stick with him until he comes out as pansexual, but that won’t happen for a while. Personally, I don’t hate Hulk 2003, but I understand why a lot of people were turned off by it, especially those who expected a fun superhero action movie. Next chapter be more serious in tone, as it takes place right after John gets his mutant powers. As for my other stories, I’m working on TMNT X, The Mutant and The Redneck (next chapter should come out soon), and my ROTTMNT story. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. The idea of this story popped up about a week ago and I decided to just write out and see how it goes. I wanted to explore John’s relationship with Bebop and Rocksteady in more detail and include some comedic moments and serious moments. Overall, this story will be far less heavy than Kasai: A Foot Clan Story, which I think is a nice change of pace. The timeline of this story will take place between the years of 1999 and 2012, so each year will have it’s own chapter. Also, I’m currently working on the final chapter of Kasai: A Foot Clan Story and I’m planning on making a sequel/crossover called TMNT X. I’ll tell you what the X stands for in due time. Other than that, I hope you all have a wonderful day. Bye for now and stay safe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>